


Wanderlust

by sarahpotters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up Song, Love Song, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahpotters/pseuds/sarahpotters
Summary: Trying to tame a wild heart only ends in pain.





	Wanderlust

You were just a baby when I met you,  
And you were just a kid when I broke your heart  
  
You didn't know how to love me, but you did it anyway  
My heart wasn't ready to love you, but it tried anyway  
  
I broke my own heart and I  **knew**  better  
I dared to open my heart and I got carried away  
It's my fault, but you can't say I didn't warn you  
You chose to pursue  
  
You're young and you're in love  
But that's not good enough for me, baby  
I can't hold your hand long enough before I get a hold of that wanderlust  
Maybe it's sabotage, but I just can't live like that  
  
You were on the floor crying, begging please don't go  
But, honey, I  **had** to leave  
I just can't live like that  
  
I'm sorry I broke your heart  
That wasn't my plan  
...I didn't have a plan...  
  
Do it once - it's an accident - forgivable  
Do it twice - it's a cycle and I don't want to live like that  
I want to save you, but I just can't live like that  
My heart wasn't made for loving you  
My heart wasn't made for loving  
I'm better off spreading myself around, my love is only temporary  
  
My love is only temporary  
And I just have to live like that  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Some song lyrics I wrote. Feel free to tell me your opinion.


End file.
